


Fantasts

by Akumaloligirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Conspiracy, Evil, F/M, Fantasy, Fantasy Romance, Fluff, Goddesses, Gods, Good vs. Evil, Government, I swear, Loli, Lolicon, Monsters, Mythology - Freeform, Romance, Sarcasm, Slow Burn, Teenage Hormones, Teenagers, Torture, Vampires, Violence, Witch - Freeform, Witches, Zombie, Zombies, antihero main character, not in a creepy way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumaloligirl/pseuds/Akumaloligirl
Summary: Just read the first chapter. It's craptastic writing, I swear. I will update if asked to.





	Fantasts

I hunger. For what, many years ago, I did not know. Now, I know the truth. Not of what I am. That remains a mystery and perhaps one that will never be solved. In hindsight, I think deep down I always knew for what it was that I craved. That's probably why I hated seeing people injured when I was a little girl. Sometimes I can't believe I used to assume it was because I was squeamish. I hope I'm never so naive again. 

I'm not a vampire, though I had been taken with the theory that I was one for a while. After meeting The Council and now that I personally know a couple of vampires, I can clearly see that I'm not something so lowly, so leechy as a vampire. Granted, I do thirst for blood, but to me it's like mineral water. And unlike vampires, I can drink soda and eat a nice Philly cheesesteak without vommitting for hours on end. Bonus. 

Furthermore, it's not just blood that I crave. There's more that I want from my victims. Skin excites me. My mouth waters to see skin slowly torn from muscle. When I realized my obsession was not because of some perverse sexual appetite, I then toyed with the idea that I was just some kind of monster. A demon, maybe. Something directly out of a nightmare. I have to admit, in those days, the idea both terrified and exhilarated me. 

When I thought I was a vampire, I did try testing out my theory. I was so hungry by then. I thought I would die, so I drank from a human. It quenched my thirst but still I hungered. I wanted more. A lot more. 

As I got older, my appetite became harder to control. One night, my hold on the leash I kept myself on slipped and I ate someone. And I mean that literally. I drained them dry of blood. I tore off most of their skin and ate it like the crust on homemade chicken nuggets. And then, after finishing up the muscles, I forced myself on bone. 

That came as a surprise to me. Perhaps, astonished would be the better word. I had never wanted to eat bones before. But then, bones are seldom visible, aren't they? After eating my first true victim's skull, I was shocked back to my sense. Things got hard after that. Since I had finally eaten--devoured more like--what I craved, it was difficult to keep myself back on that leash. 

In the lucky times of my early childhood, I would be able to control myself when I came across other children who were giving away kittens they weren't allowed to keep. I am a little ashamed to say I ate kittens and stray pets and such, but I was not a moron even at that age. Leaving a trail of strange corpses behind I knew would attract unwanted attention. 

And after several, several years which I passed in agony as I kept control of my unholy urges, I finally brought that attention into myself. Luckily, though, it wasn't like some X-files agent came knocking on my door. It was a representative of The Council. 

After that, I went into a state of hedonism. I ate as much as I wanted as often as I wanted, glutting myself on this person and that person and every little suzie homemaker strolling down the street. I was quite the monster, and in that state I nearly lost myself. But then The Council decided that if they were going to protect me, then I'd have to work for them. I suppose in that aspect I was saved since working for them required someone with self-control. Learning self-control again was not an easy task, but I managed. I always do, somehow. 

Still, when I'm not on a job for them, I eat. Because my self control now relies on a systematically cycle of bingeing and fasting. With as much as I gorge myself, I should weigh as much as a bear, considering I about eat double my weight in flesh, blood and bone. Considering how strong my teeth have to be, it's not that much of a stretch for me to have thought I was a vampire. 

Then again, you could also think I am a zombie since I think brains are about as delicious as a freshly baked pizza. But I'm definitely not a zombie. For that, I'm glad. Zombism is a real problem in the Nether (as I call the world of monsters). The zombies are going extinct and those that aren't dying off are evolving into creatures that need to be put down without mercy, even among the evil denizens that inhabit the Nether. 

Dietary habits such as mine require talents. And no, not the kind of intelligence 'talent' that will help you get away with murder. The kind of talent that makes it easy to kill something that weighs more than you. 

I think of myself as the ultimate predator. I have a wide range of abilities. Strength is one of them. It's not the kind of strength you might think. I can't lift five hundred pound barbells. But when I am threatened, I have the ability to shatter bone. My jaw is stronger than that of an alligator. It would have to be considering I munch on skulls like snacking on Cheetos. 

Speed is another of my assets. I don't run so fast you can't see me. That's ridiculous. But in a fight, I can move as quickly as Bruce Lee. 

One of my cal urge abilities is age. I can age myself backwards or forward. Maturity does not adapt to my perceptive age, but this ability is still one of the handiest ones. And unlike most of my other abilities, I can activate it outside of the battlefield. 

That is the downside to my abilities. Most of them only work in a fight or a struggle. Though that might seem like it's an inconsequential stipulation, it can get in the way. I can't make use of my speed when I'm chasing someone I don't intend to eat, which mans that person might escape. A lot of my abilities seem to actually come down to semantics. If I can convince myself that this is a battle, I can sort of force them, but they are definitely a lot weaker. 

The most important part of my abilities, or whatever you want to call them, is my immortality. I cannot die. I also cannot be killed. I don't really know what I am. Of all the lore out there, I suppose an answer lies somewhere but I've yet to find it. And, for me, I don't really care. I'm a monster; labels aren't all that important. 

I don't bother with labeling myself good or labeling myself evil. The way I see it is that I am not evil, at least. Most people would disagree with me on that because I eat people in horrifically painful ways. However, I instinctively do this. Though I can eat human food, it's not what I need nor does it properly sustain me. Therefore, if humans are my natural food, I cannot be evil for eating them. Just as you cannot call a cow evil for eating grass--which, hey, is alive. 

But despite those sneaky, self-indulgent reasons to call myself "not evil", I don't particularly think I'm good either. I'm too hedonistic to be good. Hell, I'm just too much of a bitch to be good. Even if I was human and didn't enjoy chomping on people. 

All I know is that I'm a sixteen year old who eats humans and that I belong in the Nether. However, a couple years ago, before I was approached by The Council, I knew little of the world of monsters. 

Nothing, as a matter of fact. I knew nothing of zombies or vampires or any of the hundreds of other things that lurk in the night. Things I never dreamt of existed and it took several years before I became aware of them. 

Now, I don't know which is worse; to know that I'm the ultimate monster, or to know just how many monsters there really are out though (and how dangerous they can be). 

Vampires, werewolves, witches, zombie...they're all just the tip of the iceberg. Dragons, gargoyles, banshees, orcs, and even demons are still some of the lesser creatures, though decidedly more uncommon. Hell, there are even unicorns, though those beautiful examples of equines aren't the kind that little girls dream of riding. 

Even Bigfoot existed, before some drunk, redneck hunter shot him with his buckshot-blasting shotgun. Turned out Bigfoot was a vampire Neanderthal, who was then blasted into a tree branch that staked him. Thus ended Bigfoot. RIP Bigfoot. But that was in 1973. Everything else you hear on the matter is all just hype nowadays. 

Then there are the strange creatures called Shadows that are very dangerous. The ones you haven't heard of in those scary stories they tell 'round campfires are the ones you need to watch out for. Because the reason they don't have their legends is because they know how to erase all evidence. The massively evil and mysterious creatures like the Soul Smears, now those are the ones you need to watch out for. I avoid them at all costs. Even as powerful as I am, I do not like having to be near them, so that is saying something. 

And this world of monsters is governed by a council. The Council. Whereupon every member is deadly, and the majority of which are unspeakably evil since most supernaturals or monsters are evil in origin. Every supernatural that exists has a seat on The Council. Except for me, of course. Since there is no evidence of even one other being like me, I cannot be called a species, and since I am not a species, however unique I am, I cannot sit on The Council since I would only be representing my own interests. 

Though admittedly evil, The Council does not dwell upon the interest of the few, much les those of a single entity. At least, that's what they told me. It could just be that they don't want to deal with me. I can be difficult. Not that I'm anything but respectful to them, but it's not hard to figure out with my personality that as soon as I know you don't got me over a barrel, that I'm gonna try and dominate. 

All the same, whether or not I'll ever have a seat on The Council is beside the point. What matters is that they have agreed to help me. But even in a world of arrogance and barbarism, of butchery and bloodshed, malice and malingering, everything still comes with a price.

After their curiosity of my ran dry, they stopped supporting my appetite free of charge. Now, I'm their personal assassin. A deadly weapon to be used at their discretion. Lucky me. 

I'm not the only one, either. I have a good sized team to back me up. Not that I need one when it comes down to a fight. They come in handy, though, so I tolerate it. It's a good thing I'm the leader since that still at least gives me most of the power when dealing with them. Though The Cpuncil does have me over a barrel, I don't like that. Not at all. And I don't respond well to threats. It's an animalistic part of me. Must dominate. Must have power. Must be better than YOU. And then I'm a teenager, so I got to have my way. 

I digress. 

My team is made up of four members. 

Arius is my scout. He is also a Shadow. I don't much care for him since he seems hell-bent on taking my position, but I won't disregard all that he contributes. As a Shadow, he possesses magic, and not weak magic either, though his is firmly entwined with his emotions. I don't know if it's good or bad that he seems almost incapable of showing them. 

Judd is the most annoying person I've ever had the misfortune of knowing, but werewolf/vampire hybrids usually have a crip on their shoulder the size of Texas. Unfortunately, he's crucial to the team as the marksman so I endure his jibes and barbs. Though I've nearly killed the bastard more times than there money is on Earth. 

Lynette, our sentence little witch, is a bit of a commodity and does a little bit of everything. She's also my best friend's keeper. My best friend being the final member of our team; a fracker and my mount: a deadly manticore named Strocz. When we need to blend in with the human world, Lynette is able to transform Strocz into a human, though because he isn't a shapeshifter, the spell can be a little iffy. 

Strocz is a rarity among his kind. Not only does he have the face of a human teenager, the mane and body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion, but he also has the wings of a demon. His coat is as black as Death's robe (Death herself also happens to be a real person, currently holding the first seat on The Council, representative of all grim reapers and shinigami). And like any cat, Strocz is amazingly stealthy. Which is why he is such an excellent tracker. He's also the only one o truly trust on Earth or in the Nether. 

I don't know why The Council put Judd and Arius on my team. Or really why I've been assigned a team at all. But I won't complain about Strocz, and I can't about Lynette either. They say that this mission needs it. The Council has been sketchy on the details. Right now, we're on the look out for anything strange in the human world. Then we're to report back in two weeks. 

We are all a bit suspicious about this mission. Though our kind can come to Earth often enough, it's illegal without a permit because most monsters don't have a lot of self-control so when they come here to hunt, the potential for them to make a mess of things is high. And the last thing anyone from the Nether wants is the human governments taking any more of us. 

It's also suspicious because the only supernatural a that actually give a damn about the human world beyond that of procuring fresh food and sport, are the ones that want to be human. Which makes us wonder why The Council has taken an interest. Those that live long enough and are powerful enough to make a seat on The Council, well, it's impossible for any of them to want to be human. Besides, as already stated, they care nothing for the needs of the few.


End file.
